Warmth
by Butterfly Bandage
Summary: Ryan is sick, and there is really only one person that can make him feel comfortable. Ryan and Sharpay FLUFF. NO INCEST, I promise.


**A/N:** Um, grr. The person watching me (you'll see at the bottom) told me to write that...

Okay, anyways, this has been going on in my head for a while, formulating like some evil, retarded, plan regarding drama-loving twins and Lucas Grabeel. Yay. Warning, mad, fluffiness in progress.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical, nor Ryan (I wish I did, though. Smexy beast that he is.) or Sharpay (eh, I like her better as Maddie, personally.) They both belong to Disney, as does the movies mentioned in this fic.

**.:X:.**

If there was one thing Ryan Evans hated more than anything else in the world, it was getting a cold.

And damn, did he have one hell of a cold.

"Mom, I'm fine," he muttered, shaking his head to get rid of her hand across his brow. His mother pursed her lips. "I'm sorry, dear, you've got a fever. Bed today!" She clapped her hands in a distracted kind of fashion as she started to waltz out the door. "We'll need to get the doctor over here, I suppose," she said to herself, ignoring Ryan's groan. "Mom, it's a cold. We don't need to call a hospital or anything." He kicked off the sheets. "I'll just... just..." He sneezed suddenly, propelling him backwards into his bedrest. "OW!"

Sharpay couldn't help but laugh; watching her twin brother moan and complain just about being sick was an interesting pastime, if not a pathetic one.

"Mother," she said," I think it would be best if Ryan spent his time downstairs, on the couch." Cue in Ryan's startled "EH?!" "That way it wouldn't be such a _burden_ for him to get something if he needs it." In truth, she just wanted to annoy him as much as possible.

"Well..." Mrs. Evans bit her lip, ignoring her son's stuttered protests and her daughter's smirk. "Yes, I suppose that would be better." Snapping her fingers, Mrs. Evans pointed at her son. "Ryan, if you could take your comforter and move downstairs, please, I'll get the cook to get you some tea for your throat."

As their mother walked out the door, Ryan turned to Sharpay.

"_Thanks_."

She grinned evilly.

**.:X:.**

After Mrs. Evans had left to go to a Women's Club meeting and Mr. Evans had gone to play golf, Ryan and Sharpay had busied themselves with pistachio ice cream and a movie. However, after about two bowls of ice cream each and having watched all three _Pirates of the Caribbean_ (Their father had contacts in Disney, so they got most movies before they came out), things got boring, and Ryan became miserable after coughing through nearly half of _Dead Man's Chest_, and a third of _At World's End_. Sharpay, of course, found the coughing annoying and suggested some medicine, which her brother flatly refused. The grape flavor was apparently all they had, and it did NOT taste like grape.

"Stop whining," she said, flicking his head, to which he responded with a half-assed kick to the shins and a cough. "And would you stop with the shivering already?"

"I'm sorry that I can't help it," he shot back, curling up ito a ball and crossing his arms to get warm. "A fever and the chills is such a controllable symptom of the common cold, after all."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and put _Finding Nemo_ in the DVD player, much to Ryan's annoyance ("Damnit I hate that stupid movie and those stupid fish.")

**.:X:.**

A _National Treasure_ and two _Lion Kings_ later, the twins were definitely getting bored, Sharpay getting tired of the coughing and the shivering.

Getting up off the couch, she said, "I'm getting a Diet Coke," and stalked off to the kitchen.

Grabbing the soda bottle out of the fridge, she stopped as her hand brushed past Ryan's favorite soda, Diet Dr. Pepper, and grinned to herself. Picking that up as well, she walked over to the counter, grabbed two tall glasses, and poured the drinks. Making sure she remembered which one was which ("Dr. Pepper is the right, Coke is the left; Pepper right, Coke left--") she started to prance back to the living room. As she neared the archway that led to it, she started. She watched for a couple seconds as Ryan shuffled uncomfortably on the couch, trying to get warm under the thin comforter. There was a long pause as she contemplated, then, making up her mind, continued to the table in front of the couch and set the drinks down on the coasters and, towering over her brother, said lightly, "Cold?"

He glared back up at her defiantly.

"No."

"Uh-huh."

Settling down next to him, she leaned close and said, "You know, Ryan, if you're cold, you can lean on me. I've been told I'm fairly bright and warm."

He looked up at her for a while with a startled expression on his face, then snorted. "Bright and warm," he muttered, closing his eyes and leaning on her, carefully at first, then slowly becoming more comfortable as the time went on. Sharpay carefully pulled the comforter higher up so it covered both of them. Just as Ryan was about to fall asleep, he murmured, "Hey, Shar?"

"Hmm?"

"You are pretty warm for someone that seems so cold."

She laughed in spite of herself.

"I try."

**.:X:.**

Yay for Ryan and Sharpay FLUFFINESS. It is the CUTENESS. wOOt.

I have one thing to say: When someone is watching you type over your shoulder, reading every word as the story goes from your head to the laptop, it is UNNERVING.

Right, Jesee? XD


End file.
